Insomnia
by sentaifanfive
Summary: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Insomnia Pt.1**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance  
**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Special Appearances of:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger**

**This takes place after Mako accepts Takeru's proposal at Sousuke and Miu's wedding**

**Sousuke and Miu's wedding party has just wrapped up. Sousuke and Miu said their goodbyes to the rest of the Go-ongers, Shinkengers, and Gekirangers as they got on board their respective engine partners and head to Machine World for their honey moon. Then the Go-ongers said their goodbyes to the Shinkengers and Gekirangers as they return to their normal lives with their engines at hand. Lastly, the Gekirangers said their goodbyes to the Shinkengers as they plan on heading out to Hong Kong due to Miki and Natsume's craving for Chinese food again. Kaoru and Tanba decided to take their leave too and bid goodbye to the rest of the Shinkengers. The Shinkengers were hoping everybody will be back later on so they can be at attendance of Takeru and Mako's wedding. The Shinkengers head back to Takeru's mansion as they are now exhausted from all the excitement, especially Takeru and Mako.**

**Takeru has fell asleep and Jii had the Kurokos carry him to his room.**

**"Ah Tono, I've never seen you so happy and excited before, I guess that worn you out" Jii said as he looked on at the sleeping lord.**

**Mako then knocked on the door.**

**"Come in please" Said Jii.**

**The Kurokos slid open the door and Mako walked in.**

**"Ah Mako, just wanted to check up our lord was doing before you go to sleep?" Jii asked.**

**Mako nodded.**

**"Very well, the Kurokos and I will exit the room, it is late so make sure you get your rest" Said Jii.**

**"I will, thank you" Mako replied as Jii and the Kurokos made their way out of Takeru's room.**

**Mako just sat beside Takeru as she watched him sleep.**

**She reminisced what has happened with her lately.**

**She remembers when she came back to Japan and first thing she saw walking down the exit ramp was Takeru holding the sign. After that she remembered sitting down with him by the windows and handing him the hand made scarf. Then she remembered the kiss on the cheek she gave him and being poisoned as she was being captured by Shiyoukai. She then remembered when Takeru caught her in his arms as Shiyoukai let go of her when he was attack by Go-Roader GT. She then remembered looking at Takeru's eyes when he told her she'll be alright and later seeing him as Emperor Shinken Red as well as seeing him power down to his normal state as he told her she is alright now. Next was her remembering her spending time with him on the wooden deck outside the mansion at night. Last but not least her most unforgettable memory, him proposing to her at Sousuke and Miu's wedding.**

**"You're amazing in every way I can see" She said.**

**She then brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled as she took out a key chain of a chibi Shinken Red holding the hand of a chibi Shinken Pink from her pocket.**

**She then took out his Shodo Phone from his coat pocket and attached the key chain to the end of the phone.**

**"Sweet dreams" She said as she quietly left his room.**

**Takeru actually was dreaming but it did not seem to be too sweet.**

**In his dream he was also sleeping, he woke up in his dream to find out he was sleeping under a tree the whole time. As he was yawning he then saw somebody waving his Emperor disk above his face.**

**He turned to see who it was and saw Mako smiling as she was waving it.**

**He chuckled.**

**"Ok Mako I need my disk back" He said.**

**Then Mako's smile vanished and she kicked him in the face.**

**He dodged the kick and grabbed her left shoulder and threw her down to the ground as she landed on her back in a bit of pain.  
**

**Takeru then looked down at her with a stern look on his face.**

**"You're not Mako" Said Takeru as he was looking at her with his piercing eyes.**

**The imposter then smirked and changed into a dark gas like energy.**

**"19th head of Shiba Clan, I can guarantee you there will be plenty more surprises in store for you" Said the gaseous figure.**

**Takeru quickly henshined into Shinken Red and unsheathed his Shinkenmaru.**

**As he swung his sword the gaseous figure quickly vanished.**

**"I will get you" Said Takeru as he powered down to his regular state.**

**Takeru then woke up for real this time with some sweat coming down his face.**

**"Was that all a dream?" He asked himself as he wiped some sweat away from his face with his hand and then took out his Emperor disk to see if it was alright.**

**The disk was fine.**

**He then opened his fist to see what he was holding and saw the key chain that Mako left in his hand.**

**He smiled but then noticed something peculiar.**

**He looked closer at it and noticed the mold that was holding the chibi Shinken Red and Pink's hands together were broken off leaving their hands separate.**

**Mako was in her room now asleep.**

**She too was dreaming.**

**In her dream she was walking down a park with Takeru holding hands.**

**The wind blew the scarf she made for him off his neck.**

**She managed to catch it just before it landed on the ground and as she was about to give it back to him she noticed something odd about the scarf.**

**Instead of the words "Don't forget about me" sewed on to the scarf, it said "Die" instead.**

**As she turned around Takeru was swinging his Shinkenmaru at her.**

**She quickly dodged it but he managed to get a cut of her left sleeve.**

**She quickly henshined into Shinken Pink to defend herself from his strikes.**

**Takeru had an evil laugh and a dark aura surrounded him as it caused him to henshin into an evil version of Emperor Shinken Red.**

**The evil Emperor Shinken Red powered up its Emperor Kyoryumaru and unleashed a dark "Stream of Destruction" on her.**

**She was frightened and screamed as the attack was about to hit**** her but then avoided the attack because she was awakened by the real Takeru who was shaking her shoulders to wake her up.**

**"Good you're awake now" Said Takeru.**

**She backed away from him.**

**"You had a nightmare too didn't you?" He asked.**

**She nodded as she looked at him.**

**"In that nightmare I was attacking you wasn't I?" He asked.**

**"How did you know?" She asked finally regaining her senses.**

**"Same thing happened to me except you were attacking me, except it wasn't you, it was this dark creature behind it" He replied.**

**She then noticed the cut on her left sleeve.**

**She started to become more frightened.**

**"Did you get my key chain?" She asked.**

**"Yes but there's something about it" He said as he showed her the separation in the hands of the keychain.**

**She was shocked because her copy of the key chain was like that too.**

**"It's ok, we just got to be careful, we'll stay awake together for the rest of the night, ok?" He said.**

**She nodded as he put an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.**

**Without them realizing, another bit of the mold started to chip off from the chibis' hands from the keychains.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Insomnia Pt.2**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance**

**Takeru/Mako**

**This takes place after Takeru and Mako discover their new enemy in their dreams**

**It was morning and both Takeru and Mako were tired as they stayed up for the whole previous night. They both yawned as they stood up and made their way down to the main room where they met with everyone else. Everyone said good morning to each other as they gathered in the room. Takeru and Mako greeted them as they were yawning.**

**"You two seem tired" Said Jii as he walked next to Takeru.**

**"You two weren't doing what I think you were doing were you?" Chiaki asked with a puzzled look on his face.**

**Takeru and Mako's eyes widened as the same time as they heard Chiaki.**

**Ryunosuke gasped as he put his hand to his mouth.**

**"No we didn't" Said Takeru as he sat in his spot.**

**"No Chiaki" Said Mako as she took her spot.**

**"Taka Chan, how do you explain you being in Mako's room last night?" Genta asked as he raised an eyebrow.**

**"We met a new enemy in our sleep" Takeru replied.**

**"That's a first" Said Chiaki still puzzled.**

**Mako then showed everyone the cut on her left sleeve then Takeru explained to everyone what went on in their dreams.**

**"So all you guys know so far is whatever happens in the dream will happen affect you for real as well?" Genta asked.**

**"Yes, and it looks like that creature copied Takeru's emperor powers, Takeru might not be able to save me next time I face that creature" Mako replied.**

**"Tono! We will assist you and Mako in defeating this creature!" Said Ryunosuke with an intense look on his face.**

**"I'm not sure what we can do right now since we don't know much about him" Said Takeru as he took a sip of his tea.**

**"The only way we can all help you battle him is if we all had the same dream" Said Chiaki.**

**"How are we going to do that?" Kotoha asked.**

**"That I don't know" Chiaki replied.**

**Everyone remained silent for the rest of the time they were having breakfast.**

**Shortly after breakfast was over Takeru went to his room and dug out this disk that was kept in his room for years and then got Mako to go to the mountains with him.**

**At the mountains Takeru got out his Shinkenmaru and told Mako to get her's out too.**

**"Focus your Mojikara on that disk Mako" He said.**

**She then placed her Shinkenmaru on top of the blank white disk and started focusing her Mojikara into it.**

**She kept focusing her Mojikara for a while and Takeru started to notice she was getting tired.**

**He then placed his Shinkenmaru on the blank disk and focused his Mojikara on it to try and give it a boost.**

**The disk then rejected Takeru.**

**"Why did it do that" Mako asked.**

**"This disk and my Emperor disks are legendary disks of the Shiba Clan, they became stone after a battle with the Gedoshuu many years ago and returned to normal when Doukouku was defeated, I was able to unleash all the Mojikara I had and more to activate the Emperor disk's power. I hope you can do the same with this disk." Takeru replied.**

**Mako nodded as she was about to try again but Takeru told her they'll come back later since shes tired.**

**Back at the mansion Genta was out in the backyard hanging out at his Sushi cart.**

**He was looking at his Sushi Changer to see if he can use it to help combat against their new enemy.**

**"You should try and sleep to see if you can see the new enemy in your dreams Boss" Said Daigoyou.**

**"But I'm not sleepy" Genta replied.**

**"Just think about all the lectures Jii has given you" Said Daigoyou.**

**Then Genta started remembering all the times Jii lectured him and started to get sleepy to the point he actually fell asleep.**

**Genta started to dream and in his dream he was already Shinken Gold at an empty beach with no one around.**

**"Show yourself!" Genta yelled.**

**Nobody answered, all he heard were the tides and the sound of the wind.**

**"Hello? Anyone?" Genta yelled again.**

**No answer again.**

**He kept doing this till he woke up.**

**"So boss anything?" Daigoyou asked.**

**"Nope, looks like he is only haunting Taka Chan and Mako Chan's dreams" Genta replied.**

**"Good try though Boss" Said Daigoyou.**

**"Thanks but I think I have an idea now" Genta replied as he had a confident look on his face while looking at his Sushi Changer.**

**Meanwhile Mako was at her room and she fell asleep.**

**Takeru walked to her door and knocked.**

**"Hey Mako, you ready to try activating that disk again?" He asked.**

**There was no reply from Mako.**

**"Mako?" He asked as he knocked again.**

**Still no answer.**

**He then opened the door to see that she was asleep but had a frigthened look on her face.**

**"Damn, she must be battling him" Said Takeru as he laid down next to her and attempted to go to sleep.**

**Takeru was already tired as well so it didn't take him long to fall asleep.**

**In Mako's dream she was in a forest running away from lightning strikes coming from the dark cloudy sky.**

**"This is my world! There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Yelled the dark creature from the clouds.**

**Takeru appeared in the forest as Shinken Red and saw Mako running.**

**Then some lightning striked Mako's heel injuring her as she fell on to the ground.**

**Another lightning bolt was about to finish her off but Takeru came in and deflected it with his Shinkenmaru.**

**"Are you alright?" Said Takeru as he held on to Mako.**

**"I can't move it" She said as she held on to her heel and Takeru looked on.**

**"She is going to die soon and so are you" Said the dark creature as another lightning bolt came down targeting Takeru and Mako.**

**The bolt striked them but no one got hurt as Emperor Shinken Red appeared from the smoke.**

**Another lightning bolt came down except this time it was a distance away from them.**

**Out of the smoke appeared the Evil Emperor Shinken Red.**

**"Who are you?" Takeru asked.**

**"Yume, Yumeshi, you're death maker" He replied.**

**"You will never defeat us" Takeru replied.**

**"You're in my world now, whatever I say goes" Yumeshi replied as he released a "Dark Stream of Destruction".**

**Takeru too released his "Stream of Destruction" and it collided with Yumeshi's.**

**The power was overwhelming resulting in a stand off causing Takeru and Mako to wake up.**

**Takeru was the first to wake up and looked at Mako's heel and it was numb.**

**He then pounded his fist to the ground as Mako held on to her injured heel.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Insomnia Pt.3**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance**

**Takeru/Mako**

**This takes place after Yumeshi injured Mako's heel.**

**Jii and the Kurokos were in Mako's room tending to Mako's injured heel as the other Shinkengers surrounded them and looked on.**

**"Poor Mako San" Said Kotoha with a sad expression on her face.**

**"That bastard did this to Nee-San" Said Chiaki as he was frustrated.**

**"I hate knowing that there is nothing we can do right now" Said Ryunosuke as he looked down to the ground and folded his arms.**

**Takeru didn't say anything as he just kept looking at Mako to see if she is feeling better.**

**"Luckily her suit protected her from most of the impact, she will need at least 3 days to heal" Said Jii as the Kurokos rubbed some medicine on Mako's numb heel.**

**"Does that mean she can't sleep for 3 days?" Chiaki asked.**

**"I'm afraid so" Jii replied as he looked away.**

**Chiaki looked away too as he got more frustrated.**

**Takeru just got up and left the room, everyone noticed but remained silent, Mako too.**

**He went to his room and sat down as he picked up the blank white disk from before.**

**"Mako needs this power more than ever now, it will be hard for her to power up this disk due to her condition" He thought to himself as he looked on.**

**Somebody knocked on the door.**

**"Come in" Said Takeru.**

**Jii slid open the door and walked in.**

**"My lord, Mako is looking better now" Said Jii as he sat down next to Takeru.**

**"That's good..." Takeru replied as he kept looking at the disk.**

**"I remember you told me that disk only accepts Mako's Mojikara, that disk is now connected to her just like your Emperor Disk is connected to you" Said Jii.**

**"She loves me, she trusts me" Takeru replied as he put down the disk in front of him.**

**"Are you confident she will master that disk's powers" Jii asked.**

**Takeru stared at Jii with a serious look.**

**"Absolutely" Takeru replied.**

**Jii smiled.**

**"Remember, you required strong emotions to harness your Emperor powers, she will need to do the same to harness the power from that disk, so you have to let her know you'll be there for her, remember her life is in your hands" Said Jii as he patted Takeru on the shoulder.**

**"I know" Takeru replied as he put the blank disk in his pocket.**

**"I'm sure she'll feel even better if I'm right next to her now" Said Takeru as he got up.**

**"Right Tono" Jii replied as he got up and left the room with Takeru.**

**Takeru sat down next to Mako and brushed her hair with his hand as he smiled at her.**

**She looked at him and smiled back.**

**Shortly after Takeru and Jii arrived at Mako's room Genta came running in.**

**"Everyone! I've got something that can help us!!!" He exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Ryunosuke asked.**

**Genta then whipped out a long giant gold pillow.**

**"We already got enough pillows" Said Chiaki.**

**"No No, I text many kanjis in there so if all sleep on it we'll have the same dream" Genta replied.**

**"Are you sure this will work?" Chiaki asked.**

**"At least try it guys I've used up alot of my Mojikara to make this" Genta replied.**

**"This would be great help" Said Kotoha.**

**Genta then placed the giant gold pillow underneath Mako's head and grabbed the rest of the Shinkengers and they all laid their heads on the giant pillow.**

**After a little while everyone fell asleep.**

**In the dream Takeru was hanging on to a cliff edge.**

**Yumeshi slowly walked towards the hanging Takeru.**

**"19th head of Shiba Clan, don't expect to have a future with that pathetic woman of yours, remember, you can't escape me for long" Said Yumeshi.**

**"I will make sure you will pay for this" Said Takeru.**

**"You're not in the position to talk, after all you're just holding on to your dear life right now" Yumeshi replied as he stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down on Takeru.**

**He faced his Dark Emperor Kyoryumaru at Takeru.**

**Takeru just glared at him as he held on to the cliff.**

**Yumeshi chuckled.**

**"No, this would be way too easy, I'm much like Shiyoukai, I enjoy watching my victims suffer before they die" Said Yumeshi as he put down his sword.**

**"Your life, is almost over" Said Yumeshi as he started stepping on Takeru's hands.**

**Takeru started to scream in pain as his fingers started to become numb and began to slip off.**

**Suddenly Ryunosuke fired an arrow from his Water Arrow at Yumeshi's back, Mako was beside Ryunosuke as Shinken Pink still holding on to her heel.**

**Yumeshi turned around unphased.**

**"You fools might have entered their dreams too but you can't harm me" He said.**

**"How bout this?!" Chiaki yelled as he and Kotoha appeared out of nowhere and each grabbed Yumeshi's arms and threw him off the cliff.**

**Genta helped Takeru up.**

**"Oh no!" Said Ryunosuke as he saw Takeru's numb fingers.**

**"Takeru!" Mako yelled as Ryunosuke helped her over to Takeru.**

**Everyone gathered around Takeru.**

**"Mako, don't move your feet too much, you need to sit down" Said Takeru as Mako nodded and sat down beside him.**

**"He keeps getting away with this kind of stuff" Said Chiaki as he clenched his fist.**

**"At least now we can help protect Tono Sama and Mako San in their dreams" Said Kotoha.**

**"With Taka Chan's fingers like this I don't think he can hold on to his Emperor Kyoryumaru." Said Genta.**

**"We have to anticipate Yumeshi's attacks better!" Said Ryunosuke.**

**"Easier said then done, this is his world, he can make anything happen" Chiaki replied as he sat down on the ground.**

**Mako held on to Takeru's hands to try and comfort them.**

**"I'm sorry" Takeru told her.**

**Mako shook her head. "It's not your fault" She said.**

**Up in the clouds Yumeshi's voice can be heard.**

**"Ha ha ha, soon the name Shinkengers will be extinct" He said as he disappeared.**

**Everyone then woke up.**

**"That bastard" Said Chiaki.**

**Takeru was laying down beside Mako as his fingers were numb and the Kurokos quickly tended to them.**

**"Guys, take my Inromaru and my Kyoryu disk from my coat pocket, you guys will need that power" Said Takeru as Ryunosuke and Chiaki nodded as they took the items out of Takeru's coat.**

**"Tono..." Said Jii.**

**The rest of the Shinkengers were silent as they looked on at Takeru and Mako.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Insomnia Pt.4**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance**

**Takeru/Mako**

**This takes place after Yumeshi injured Takeru's fingers.**

**3 days have passed and Takeru's fingers have gotten swollen and required more time to heal as he was sitting beside Mako while she was making sure her heel was all better. He was looking at his Chibi Shinken Red and Pink key chain. He couldn't take his eyes off it as the mold on Shinken Red's fingers has been chipped off and Shinken Pink's heel was chipped.**

**"How are we going to stop him?" Mako asked as she got up but Takeru.**

**"All I know is we need to be at full strength, and we need that disk's powers" He said.**

**Mako nodded as she looked at that disk.**

**Mako closed her eyes.**

**"Please, I wish to fulfill my dream" She hoped in her mind.**

**For a split second the blank white disk glowed pink and a kanji appeared.**

**Takeru noticed this but by the time he looked the disk already stopped glowing.**

**Meanwhile far far away from Takeru's mansions, a ominous aura surrounded a forest and the source of the aura came from a cave.**

**A dark creature was in a cloak was meditating.**

**"What should be next?" He asked himself.**

**Genta wasn't too far from that area as he was looking for more herbs to help Takeru and Mako but he gotten lost and it lead him to that area.**

**"I don't like this place" Said Genta as he shivered.**

**"Come on Boss! We're just passing by heroes" Daigoyou replied as he stuck his head out of Genta's backpack.**

**Genta noticed the cave.**

**"This strange aura is coming from in here" Said Genta as he approached the cave.**

**He tried entering it but the barrier rejected him and caused him teleport somewhere else.**

**Ryunosuke, Kotoha, and Chiaki went to look for Genta but they gotten lost too and entered the dark area.**

**"That guy can be anywhere" Said Chiaki.**

**"That strange power is coming from there" Said Ryunosuke as he pointed at the cave.**

**Before they got a chance to get close to it, several amounts of dark Gedoshuu like swordsmen appear before them and began swinging their swords at them.**

**The trio quickly henshined and combated the new enemies.**

**"I do not want intruders to ruin my masterpiece" Said the dark cloaked creature.**

**Meanwhile Genta woke up in Mako's room.**

**He saw Takeru and Mako looking at him as he got up.**

**"How'd I get back here?" Genta asked.**

**"Really out of nowhere" Takeru replied.**

**"It's like you got teleport back here" Said Mako.**

**"Last thing I remember was going by this cave with a lot of dark power but I couldn't enter and the next thing I knew I woke up back here" Genta replied as he scratched his head and Daigoyou nodded.**

**Not too long after Takeru, Mako, and Genta fell asleep.**

**Takeru woke up in his dream to find out he was tied to a post in the middle of some train tracks.**

**He then heard a train horn and saw the train coming from a far distance.**

**"Damn it" Takeru muddered.**

**Genta and Mako found themselves fighting warriors much like the ones Chiaki, Ryunosuke, and Kotoha were fighting.**

**Genta and Mako proved to be no match for the dark samurai warriors and were knocked down to the ground.**

**"Takeru... I have to find him..." She said as she tried to get up.**

**Genta tried to get up too.**

**Mako managed to get up and helped Genta up too.**

**"Genta, please last as long as you can against these guys" She said as she started running towards the other direction looking for Takeru.**

**"I got it" Genta replied as he brought out Daigoyou to assist him.**

**"They can't defeat us Boss!" yelled Daigoyou.**

**"You got that right!" Genta replied as he used his sword to defend himself against a sword strike by one of the warriors.**

**Mako ran for a little while and finally managed to find Takeru to see he was tied up.**

**"Takeru!!!!" She cried.**

**Takeru looked over and gave her a slight smile showing her it was the end for him.**

**Mako summoned her Heaven Fan to try and cause the wind to blow Takeru away from the tracks.**

**As the train approached Takeru, Yumeshi can be seen operating the train.**

**"You really are helpless" Said Yumeshi as he laughed and cranked up the speed.**

**Takeru just kept glaring at him.**

**"TAKERU!!!!!" Mako yelled as she continued to try get Takeru off the tracks.**

**Suddenly a strong pink light started to glow out of Mako's belt buckle.**

**She opened her buckle and took out the glowing disk and it was the blank disk from before.**

**She quickly replaced her Shinken Disk with the glowing disk and waved her fan and the power boost caused Takeru to fly off the tracks to the grass.**

**Mako ducked out of the way in time to avoid getting hit by the train.**

**The train stopped and Yumeshi got out.**

**"Impossible! There was no way you could have saved him!" He yelled.**

**Mako's Heaven Fan was glowing pink and Mako noticed and stared at it.**

**The "Empress" kanji appeared all over the disk and Mako started to glow too.**

**"What's going on?" Said Yumeshi as he used his hand to shield himself from the strong pink light.**

**Takeru regained consciousness and looked over.**

**"Mako..." Said Takeru as he watched in awe.**

**The strong pink light disappeared and a new Shinken Pink appeared.**

**Mako now has a coat much like the Super coat except it was pink and the front of the coat is now down to her knees and the back part is one piece rather than being split in two half way. She had some light white and gold armor piece on her chest that had the Shiba Clan emblem embedded in the middle. Her shoulder plates, gauntlets, and greaves also had the Shiba Clan emblem embedded in the middle of each piece. Her Heaven Fan has also changed and became bigger with gold details all around the fan.**

**"Empress Shinken Pink! Going forth!" Mako called out.**

**"Impossible! How was she able to get this kind of power?!" Yumeshi cried.**

**Takeru smiled as he looked on from the ground.**

**Yumeshi brought out his Dark Emperor Kyoryumaru.**

**"You are still no match for my Emperor Powers!" Yumeshi called out as he faced his sword towards Mako.**

**"There not yours, their just a copy of the original, the copy is never as good as the original!" Mako replied as she powered up her Imperial Fan.**

**Yumeshi jumped and swung down his sword at Mako.**

**Mako easily dodged it and swung the top part of her Imperial Fan into Yumeshi's chest.**

**That pushed Yumeshi back as he held onto his chest.**

**Yumeshi then recklessly swung his sword at Mako.**

**Mako elegantly dodged all the strikes as she unleashed pink glowing curved blades from her fan.**

**This damaged Yumeshi and caused him to collapse.**

**"You cannot win" Said Mako as she looked down on him.**

**"You bitch!" He yelled as he got up and powered up his Dark Emperor Kyoryumaru.**

**"Dark Stream of Destruction!!!" He yelled as he unleashed his attack.**

**The dark energy Kyoryu came out of the blade and opened it's mouth as it made it's way towards Mako.**

**Mako then powered up her fan.**

**"Empress Hurricane" She called out as she then swung her fan forward.**

**A huge pink hurricane appeared with lightning surrounded it.**

**The dark Kyoryu was engulfed in the hurricane and span inside the hurricane until it was no more.**

**Yumeshi was shocked.**

**The powerful hurricane then made it's way towards Yumeshi.**

**Yumeshi tried to defend himself against it but he failed.**

**The hurricane engulfed Yumeshi causing him to spin around at Mach speed eventually causing him to explode.**

**Mako turned around and posed with her fan as Yumeshi exploded behind her.**

**"You did it Mako..." Said Takeru as he looked on at Mako and smiled.**

**Mako saw him and powered down to reveal she was smiling too.**

**Mako made her way towards him and untied him.**

**Genta came running towards them.**

**"Guys! Are you guys alright?!" Genta yelled as he carried Daigoyou.**

**"We are now" Mako replied as Genta kneeled down across from her and helped her untie Takeru.**

**After Takeru was untied Takeru sat up and took a deep breath as Mako went and hugged him tightly while Genta smiled and patted him on the back.**

**"So you managed to defeat all those warriors?" Mako asked Genta.**

**"Not exactly, I got worn out and this mysterious called them to retreat, I don't understand why." Genta replied.**

**"Something is off" Takeru replied as he pondered.**

**Both Mako and Genta nodded.**

**"Where are the others?" Takeru asked Genta.**

**"I don't know, they probably went out to look for me before we all fell asleep, I guess they got lost too" Genta replied.**

**The sky darkened and Yumeshi's voice can be heard.**

**"You have not defeated me you fools! You will have a sample of my real power soon enough" He called down as everyone then woke up.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Insomnia Pt.5**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place after Mako defeats Yumeshi in the dream world**

**Mako, Takeru, and Genta just woke up from perhaps their last encounter with Yumeshi in the dream world. Takeru tried calling Chiaki, Ryunosuke, and Kotoha but nobody answered. He tried calling them a few more times before he decided him, Mako, and Genta would go search for them.**

**They headed out and took them a while to reach the dark area where Genta previously approached.**

**In the cave the dark energy grew stronger.**

**"Shinkengers, you're walking right into my trap you fools" Said the mysterious cloaked creature as a dark purple like aura started to surround him.**

**Not too long after Mako, Takeru, and Genta approached the cave.**

**"Something bad is going on in there" Said Takeru.**

**"Don't go in there, who knows where you'll teleport to" Genta replied.**

**"Let's try and look for the others remember?" Said Mako.**

**Both Takeru and Genta nodded as they continued searching with Mako.**

**The trio walked for a little while and entered a forest.**

**"Watch out" Said Takeru as he moved out of the way as a dark samurai warrior jumped down.**

**Everyone henshined and combated more of those warriors.**

**"These guys carry the same essence of the Gedoshuu" Said Takeru as he kicked a warrior as he cannot use his hands.**

**"These guys are a lot more powerful than the Nanashi" Said Mako as she roundhouse kicked one of the warriors.**

**"There's more appearing as we fight!" Said Genta as he defeated one of them but more appeared to take it's place.**

**"This is getting us nowhere" Mako replied as she summoned her Heaven Fan and placed the Empress Disk onto it.**

**She then henshined into Empress Shinken Pink and used the "Empress Hurricane" to blow away all the warriors and caused them to explode.**

**"We can't let Takeru fight too much, his hands are still injured" Said Mako as she looked towards Genta and Takeru.**

**Genta nodded Takeru looked down to the ground and felt bad.**

**Mako noticed this too and felt bad.**

**Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Chiaki, Ryunosuke, and Kotoha were holding their own against the warriors.**

**They were finishing off their batch as Ryunosuke powered up to Super Shinken Blue while Chiaki powered up to Hyper Shinken Green.**

**The three Shinkengers striked the ground with their swords causing a split in the ground and a burst of energy to appear and wipe out the rest of the warriors.**

**"Guys!" Genta yelled as Mako, and Takeru met up with him and the other Shinkengers.**

**"Tono! You must'nt be fighting in your condition!" Said Ryunosuke as he kneeled down.**

**"I'll be fine" Takeru replied.**

**"Mako I'm glad you're alright now, and how did you get this new power?" Said Kotoha.**

**"I activated this disk" Mako replied as she showed Kotoha the Empress Disk on her Imperial Fan.**

**"Amazing!" Kotoha replied.**

**"Truly a strong warrior" Said Ryunosuke as he got up off the ground.**

**"Nee-San is an Empress now, how fitting for an Emperor" Said Chiaki as he powered down and grinned.**

**Everyone else powered down and grinned.**

**"Shinkengers! You are in my territory now! You fools will not leave so easily!" Said Yumeshi but he was no where to be found.**

**Several giant boulders came down the mountain behind them.**

**Everyone noticed and began running the other way as quickly as they can.**

**As they were running many trees started to fall down making a wall to stop the Shinkengers.**

**Everyone henshined and started to hack away at the trees but more and more piled on each other making it almost impossible to escape.**

**Mako powered up to Empress Shinken Pink and tried to use the "Empress Hurricane" to try and alter the path of the boulders.**

**She succeeded in altering the boulders but several more came down behind them.**

**"This isn't going to work, everything around us is multiplying to stop us" Said Mako.**

**Then out of no where Buson came in.**

**Hiroto jumped out and landed in front of the Shinkengers.**

**"Hiroto!" Genta called out.**

**Hiroto nodded as he brought out his Rocket Booster and flipped the switch.**

**"MISSION TWO FULL POWER!" the voiced called out from the Rocket Booster.**

**Hiroto then slashed the boulders causing them to turn into ice.**

**"Everyone get on!" Renn called out from the cockpit.**

**Saki, Gunpei, and Hanto jumped out of Buson and helped the Shinkengers board Buson.**

**"On On! Time to leave!" Buson called out as he quickly drove away.**

**"Damn you Go-ongers, getting in my way" Said Yumeshi as his voice can be heard but he still cannot be seen.**

**"Doesn't matter, they will all fall soon enough" Said the mysterious cloaked creature from the cave.**

**Everyone gathered at Takeru's mansion.**

**"I'm glad you guys were there to save us" Said Kotoha.**

**Saki smiled.**

**"No problem, good thing we arrived just in time" Saki replied.**

**"How'd you know we were there?" Chiaki asked.**

**"Jii gave us a call and told us all that happened" Hiroto replied.**

**Jii smiled and nodded.**

**"Where's Sousuke and Miu?" Takeru asked.**

**"They're still in Machine World finishing up their honey moon, we told them about this situation and they said they'll be back as soon as they can" Gunpei replied.**

**"We told the Gekirangers about this too and they said they'll try and be back as soon as they can to help" Said Renn.**

**"Thank you, everyone" Said Takeru.**

**"Just rest, your hands need time to heal" Said Mako as she put her arm on his shoulder.**

**Takeru nodded.**

**Later that night after the Shinkengers and Go-ongers ate, the Go-ongers went back to Hiroto's mansion.**

**Takeru was sitting in the wooden deck in his backyard looking at the moon in the dark night sky.**

**He was remembering how Yumeshi tortured him in the dream world when he was holding on to the edge of the cliff.**

**"With these hands, you will be no more" Said Takeru as he then looked down at his hands.**

**Mako looked on from the side of the door as she was holding a tray with a teapot and two cups.**

**She then put the tray down and beside him and offered him a cup of tea.**

**He took one and started to drink out of it as she sat down beside him and drank her cup.**

**"We don't even know what is real form is" Said Mako.**

**"From that area we were in, I'd say all that evil energy was leaking out of his body." Takeru replied as he took a sip of his tea.**

**"And this other voice I heard from inside the cave, it sounds kind of familiar" Said Mako as she put down her cup.**

**"You're right, he must be behind all this" Takeru replied.**

**"Could Yumeshi really be that powerful" Mako asked.**

**"I don't know, but all of us will have to be prepared for anything" Takeru replied.**

**"An Emperor is never alone" Said Mako as she smiled at Takeru.**

**Takeru smiled and nodded.**

**"I'm glad you and everyone else are with me" He said.**

**Mako smiled and nodded and brought out her chibis' keychain and showed it to Takeru.**

**"He may have affected our health but he has no chance of affecting this" Said Mako as she then showed him the shiny engagement ring she was wearing that he gave to her.**

**Takeru then smiled and looked at the stars in the night sky.**

**Mako smiled back and then held on to his arm and leaned as she looked at the stars with him.**

**Meanwhile in Machine World Sousuke and Miu became friends with a new Engine.**

**The new engine was much like Speedor except it was a red and orange phoenix version of him.**

**"I didn't know Engines had siblings" Said Miu.**

**"Some of us do doru doru!" Speedor replied.**

**"Golu Golu! That's right Aniki" Speenix replied.**

**"Ha! Nice to have another partner" Said Sousuke.**

**"Can you gattai with the other Engines?" Miu asked.**

**"Probably" Speenix replied.**

**"I'm sure your Ani will like that" Said Sousuke as he laughed and put his hand on Miu's shoulder.**

**Miu and everyone else laughed too.**

**"My brother will really help us in our battle against the new enemy" Said Speedor.**

**"Is it a Gaiark?" Speenix asked.**

**"Even worst" Miu replied.**

**"Well guys me and Miu are gonna pack our bags, we'll get going soon" Said Sousuke as he and Miu walked back to the building they were staying in.**

**Back in the cave, the dark energy was growing stronger as it spreaded more and more throughout the forest area.**

**Some plants started to die and trees were rotting.**

**"Master, you are almost complete" Said the mysterious cloaked creature.**

**"Yes, and you my servant you will need to be complete as well to do combat" Said Yumeshi as his eyes glowed red from the dark energy.**

**"Yes master" The mysterious cloaked creature replied as he continued to meditate as his body began morphing.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Insomnia Pt.6**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger**

**This takes place after the Go-ongers saved the Shinkengers**

**It's been two days since the Shinkengers did battle against Yumeshi's army and they have now reunited with the Go-ongers and maybe soon the Gekirangers too to combat against Yumeshi and his army again.**

**Takeru, Mako, Genta, and Hiroto rode in Toriptor to attack from the skys while Kotoha and Saki rode in Bear RV. Renn, Hanto, and Chiaki rode in Buson, Gunpei and Ryunosuke rode in Gunpherd as those three Engines attacked on land.**

**"Buson Missile!" Renn called out as Buson fired a barrage of missiles at the barrier.**

**"Toriptor Battery Out!" Toriptor called out as he too fired his own barrage of missiles at the barrier.**

**"Gunpherd Gun!" Gunpei called out as Gunpherd fired bullets at the barrier.**

**The combined attacks created a giant explosion but as the smoke cleared only the level of the mountain sunk a little while the barrier was still intact.**

**"One more attack, Saki go!" Said Hiroto.**

**"Got it!" Saki replied as she drove Bear RV to ram into the barrier but it caused her to bounce back and split into her Engine Cast and Engine Soul as Saki and Kotoha flew out and landed on the ground powered down to their regular state.**

**"You guys ok?" Chiaki called out from Buson.**

**Both Saki and Kotoha nodded as Saki helped Kotoha off the ground.**

**"We have a different strategy now." Said Mako as she looked over at Takeru and he nodded.**

**Inside the cave...**

**"Fools, there is no way you can break this barrier" Said the mysterious cloaked creature.**

**Toriptor landed and Mako got out.**

**Buson and Gunpherd parked to one side as Chiaki and Ryunosuke got out.**

**"You guys ready?" Mako asked Chiaki and Ryunosuke as she summoned her Heaven Fan.**

**"Yes!" Ryunosuke replied as he got out the Inromaru.**

**"Of course" Chiaki replied as he got out the Kyoryu disk.**

**They both henshined into Super Shinken Blue and Hyper Shinken Green respectively while Mako placed the Empress Disk on her Heaven Fan and henshined into Empress Shinken Pink.**

**Both Ryunosuke and Chiaki unleashed their special signature attacks at the barrier while Mako followed their attacks with her "Empress Hurricane"**

**The attacks mixed together into one raging pink hurricane with blue and green lightning surrounding it.**

**The powerful attack collided with the barrier and cause the barrier to dissolve.**

**"It's working!" Said Chiaki as everyone looked on.**

**After the attack was completed the barrier reformed itself.**

**"No way!" Chiaki exclaimed.**

**"Impossible!" Ryunosuke yelled out.**

**Mako looked down to the ground.**

**Takeru's eyes widened as he looked on from Toriptor's viewing screen.**

**Inside the cave...**

**"Those pests are annoying me, keep them occupied" Yumeshi told the cloaked creature in the shadows.**

**"Of course master" The cloaked creature replied.**

**Suddenly outside the cave several amounts of dark warriors appeared and attacked the heroes.**

**"Shall we attack them?" Buson asked Renn.**

**"No, we will, if you guys use your weapons against them it will cause this entire area to collapse" Renn replied.**

**Buson and the other Engines nodded as they split into their Engine Casts and Engine Souls.**

**"MISSION ONE!" the voice from Hiroto's dagger called out as he flipped the switch.**

**"Burning Dagger!" Hiroto called out as he slashed several dark warriors with flames turning them to ashes.**

**Everyone else brought out their signature weapons as the combated the warriors.**

**Like before the more they defeat more warriors take their place.**

**Takeru was taken away by Toriptor and Hiroto back to Takeru's mansion.**

**"I don't want to just watch" Said Takeru as he clenched his fist but it pained his fingers a bit.**

**"Sorry but we can't risk you at this point" Hiroto replied as he helped him off Toriptor as he went back afterwards.**

**Takeru sat in his room pondering of how useless he felt.**

**Back in the dark area...**

**"We need to defeat them all in one shot!" Mako called out as everyone nodded.**

**Just then Kaoru appeared out of no where and slashed away some warriors with her Shinkenmaru.**

**"Kaoru! you came!" Genta called out as Kaoru nodded and summoned her Rekka Daizantou.**

**Gunpei and Hanto merged their weapons into the Junction Rifle, Hiroto brought out his Rocket Booster, Renn and Saki positioned their weapons, the rest of the Shinkengers loaded up their signature disks to Kaoru's Rekka Daizantou in Bazooka Mode.**

**They all fired their weapons and the combined attacks blew away all the warriors causing countless explosions and the impact caused everyone to power down.**

**Back at the mansion Takeru heard a knock on his door.**

**"Come in" Said Takeru.**

**The door slid open and Jii entered.**

**"Tono I see you're almost better now" Said Jii as he sat down beside Takeru.**

**"Still, wish I can fight." Takeru replied as he looked the other way.**

**"Tono, stick out your fingers for me please" Said Jii as Takeru stuck out his hands.**

**Jii began to unwrap the bandages on Takeru's fingers and spreaded some green paste on his fingers.**

**Takeru made a disgusted face.**

**"What is that? It smells terrible" Takeru asked.**

**"This my lord is a paste made out of several mixed herbs, since your fingers are almost better it is now a perfect time to put it on" Jii replied.**

**"They feel a lot better now" Said Takeru.**

**Jii smiled.**

**"Your fingers will now be fully healed in a matter of minutes, as long as you get that natural feeling back in your fingers" Said Jii.**

**Takeru smiled.**

**"Thank you" Takeru replied.**

**Jii smiled back.**

**"Just remember to protect the Empress" Said Jii as he patted Takeru's back and left the room and closed the door.**

**Takeru nodded.**

**Back in the dark area everyone was still lying on the ground after the impact of their combined attacks.**

**Suddenly the mysterious cloaked creature appeared from outside the barrier.**

**"Who are you?" Ryunosuke asked.**

**"You don't remember?" The creature replied as he took off his cloak to reveal himself to be a humanoid Shitari.**

**"You! We thought you sank with the ship!" Chiaki called out.**

**"Well you thought wrong, you may have defeated my previous master but you won't even lay a hand on my new master ShiOh or you guys know him better as Yumeshi." Shitari replied.**

**"I knew Yumeshi was still alive!" Mako replied as she tried to get up.**

**"I'm much more powerful than before, my master is very much alive but you won't be!" Shitari yelled out as he slammed his staff down to the ground causing a crevice to appear on the ground causing Mako to slip into it.**

**Mako was then holding on to the edges much like Takeru did as he held on to the cliff in the dreamworld.**

**Shitari walked up to Mako.**

**"Go to hell" Said Shitari as he raised his foot to start stepping on Mako's fingers.**

**Then out of no where Super Geki Blue and Super Geki Yellow flew in and rammed Shitari into a mountain.**

**Mako then felt someone hand grab hers.**

**"Awesome you guys are here!" Said Hanto as Gou and Ken helped him and Gunpei up.**

**Jan was slashing away at the barrier with his Super Geki Claw but it had no effect.**

**"This is mohemohe!!" Jan exclaimed as he scratched his head.**

**"Everyone of the way!" Sousuke called out from the sky as a dimensional portal opened up above the area as Jetras, Speedor, and Speenix came out of it.**

**Everyone cleared out.**

**"Giinn!" Jetras called out.**

**"Doru Doru Doru!" Speedor called out.**

**"Golu Golu Golu!" Speenix called out.**

**"Alright Speenix, let's see what you got" Said Sousuke from Speedor's cockpit.**

**"Golu Golu! You got it!" Speenix replied as he opened it's beak and a burst of fire came out of the cannon barrel out of it's mouth.**

**"Jetras Tomahawk!" Jetras called out as he fired a missile.**

**The combined attacks was enough to break the barrier.**

**"That is one powerful Engine that Sousuke has now" Said Saki as she got up.**

**"It's bout time you guys got back!" Gunpei yelled.**

**"That was wakiwaki!!!" Jan yelled as he jumped up and down.**

**Sousuke and Miu got out of their Engines as everyone gathered around them.**

**"I have another partner now and he sure is going to help us defeat Yumeshi" Said Sousuke as he told everyone around him.**

**"Don't forget about us" Said Takeru who was walking over to them with Mako as everyone asked if they were alright and they all told them they were fine.**

**Shitari got out of the rubble and confronted all the heroes as Yumeshi finally appeared from the cave.**

**His true form is now a black and gold humanoid dragon like creature with razor sharp claws and not only has a dragon head but one on his chest as well.**

**"This ends here" Said Yumeshi.**

**"I agree, for you" Takeru responded as Ryunosuke and Chiaki both kneel down beside him and stuck out the disks in their hands.**

**Takeru without taking his eyes off of their enemies placed the Emperor Disk onto his Shinkenmaru and unsheathed the sword.**

**He then took the Inromaru from Ryunosuke's hand and placed it onto his Shinkenmaru.**

**He then opened the Inromaru and took the Kyoryu disk from Chiaki's hand and placed it inside the Inromaru and closed it.**

**Both Chiaki and Ryunosuke got up as Takeru henshined into Emperor Shinken Red.**

**Both Shitari and Yumeshi backed up a bit.**

**Everyone else then henshined and did their role call.**

**A huge battle was about to begin...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Insomnia Pt.7**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger**

**This takes place after the heroes henshined and prepared to battle Yumeshi's army**

**Yumeshi was clearly outnumbered by the Shinkengers, Go-ongers, and Gekirangers so he summoned several amounts of powerful dragon-like Nanashi. The heroes summoned their signature weapons as they ran in to battle Yumeshi's army.**

**Jan jumped onto a Dragon Nanashi's back and started whipping his Geki Nunchaku at it's head as the Nanashi eventually fell down. After that Jan roundhouse kicked one in the face.**

**Ran planted her Geki Tonfa Baton down to the ground as she jumped up and held onto it as she kicked several Nanashis left and right. After that she span the baton to deflect the swords strikes by some of the Nanashi and proceeded to sweep kick all of them.**

**Retsu used his Geki Tonfa to whip some Nanashis in the chest. He then did some backflips to avoid some sword strikes and proceeded to shock the Nanashi with some lightning attacks from his Geki Tonfa.**

**Gou threw several punches pummeling the Nanashi to the ground, he then drop kicked a few.**

**Ken slashed away at some Nanashi with his SaiBlade and then switched it to gun mode to blow away some more Nanashi.**

**Saki and Miu both jumped in the air and did a Rider-like kick. They then stood back to back to each other and brought out their respective guns, Mantan Gun, and the Wing Booster.**

**"Ok Bear RV!" Saki called out as she put in Bear RV's soul into the gun.**

**"VVVV!" Bear RV exclaimed as she went inside the gun.**

**"Alright Jetras!" Miu called out as she placed Jetras' Soul into the Wing Booster.**

**"They cannot escape my fangs" Jetras replied as he went inside the Wing Booster.**

**Saki and Miu began rotating as they blew away several amounts of Dragon Nanashi.**

**Ryunosuke kneeled down as he faced his Shinkenmaru sideways so Renn could place his Garage Launcher on top.**

**Renn proceeded to fire away and caused some explosions knocking down several Nanashis.**

**Hiroto set his Rocket Dagger to mission two and turned many Nanashis into ice. Genta proceeded to slash away at the frozen Nanashi with his sword.**

**Mako blew some Nanashi into the air with her Heaven Fan, Kotoha then chucked her Land Slicer in the air and slashed all the Nanashis that were in the air and caused them to explode.**

**Chiaki whipped some Nanashis in the face with the end of his Wood Spear, Gunpei and Hanto then formed the Junction Rifle and blew away some Nanashi causing them to explode.**

**Kaoru swung her flaming Rekka Daizantou at Shitari and it caused him to light on fire for a little bit before she kicked him into a mountain.**

**Sousuke and Takeru swung the Road Sabre and the Rekka Daizantou at Yumeshi and Yumeshi had trouble dodging their strikes.**

**Sousuke brought out the KanKan Bar and merged it with his Mantan Gun and proceeded to placed all the Ancient Engine Souls into the slots.**

**Takeru henshined into Super Shinken Red then brought out the Super Mougyuu Bazooka, placed the Saishuu Ougi Disk and was ready to fire.**

**Sousuke and Takeru fired at Yumeshi and cause him to explode a little before causing him to fly into a mountain.**

**All the Nanashis were destroyed and Shitari was slowly helping Yumeshi out of the mountain he flew into.**

**All the heroes gathered together as their enemies got back on their feet.**

**"You're finished" Said Takeru.**

**Shitari and Yumeshi gasped a little.**

**The Gekirangers got out their GekiBazooka while Gou also placed his power in the bazooka.**

**Ken beside them got out his SaiBlade in gun mode and was ready to fire.**

**The Go-ongers merged their weapons into the Super Highway Buster while the Go-on Wings had their Wing Boosters out also ready to fire.**

**Takeru and Mako powered up to Emperor Shinken Red and Empress Shinken Red while the rest of the Shinkengers placed disks into Kaoru's Rekka Daizantou in bazooka mode.**

**Shitari placed his hand on Yumeshi's shoulder to transfer his power to power up Yumeshi's dragon head on his chest.**

**"Speenix Soul Set!" Sousuke called out as he placed Speenix's soul into the Super Highway Buster.**

**"Golu! Golu!" Speenix called out as he entered the Super Highway Buster.**

**The heroes all unleashed their attacks and the blast from all their weapons and collided with Yumeshi's blast from the dragon head on his chest.**

**After a short struggle the heroes' attacks overpowered Yumeshi and Shitari's and they got blown away by the incredible amounts of power and exploded.**

**"We did it!" Hanto called out.**

**"Wait, their second lives" Takeru replied as the heroes watched their two enemies grow.**

**Shitari grew into a gigantic squid creature with very long tentacles.**

**Yumeshi grew into a gigantic gold and black dragon with dragon heads as arms.**

**"Bomper Engine Cast!" Sousuke called in his Go-Phone.**

**"Bom Bom Engine Cast Teleport!" Bomper responded from Ginjiro.**

**The Gekirangers summoned their Geki Beasts while the Go-ongers placed their Engine Souls into the Engine Casts.**

**The Shinkengers enlarged their origamis and got into them, Takeru then wrote out the "Combine" kanji.**

**"Zen Samurai Gattai!" The Shinkengers called out as Kaoru stood beside Takeru.**

**"Engine Gattai!, G12 Formation!" The Go-ongers and Engines called out.**

**"Jyuken Gattai!" The Gekirangers called out.**

**"Jyuken Henkei!" Ken called out.**

**All the origamis combined and formed Samurai Ha-Oh.**

**"Samurai Ha-Oh! United Under Providence!" The Shinkengers called out.**

**All the engines combined into Engine-Oh G12.**

**"Engine-Oh G12! Tune Up! Go-On!" The Go-ongers called out.**

**Geki Red, Blue, and Yellow's beasts combined into GekiTouja.**

**"GekiTouja! Burning Up!" Geki Red, Blue, and Yellow called out.**

**Gekiviolet's beasts combined into GekiToujaWolf.**

**"GekiToujaWolf! Burning Up!" GekiViolet called out.**

**GekiChopper formed SaiDaiOu.**

**"SaiDaiOu!" GekiChopper called out.**

**All the mechas stared down their enemies.**

**Shitari reached out it's tentacles and grabbed hold of GekiTouja and GekiToujaWolf.**

**SaiDaiOu went over and slashed the tentacles to free them. The two mechas were freed but the tentacles grew back.**

**Yumeshi released fire out of all his dragon heads and caused sparks to fly out of Engine-Oh G12 and Samurai Ha-Oh.**

**The heroes all tried to recover.**

**"Theres one way to stop Shitari" Said Takeru as he activated his Emperor Kyoryumaru.**

**Samurai Ha-Oh's sword was replaced with a enlarged version of the Emperor Kyoryumaru.**

**The Shinkengers then used the Kyoryu ability of the sword and the blade stretched all around slicing off the tentacles constantly as they regrew.**

**GekiTouja and GekiToujaWolf delivered several roundhouse kicks to Yumeshi's face.**

**"G12 PUNCH!" The Engines yelled out as G12 punched Yumeshi in the face causing him to fly up and drop down onto his back.**

**SaiDaiOu slashed away at Shitari as he no longer could regrow his tentacles.**

**This caused Shitari to back up.**

**SaiDaiOu used it's signature attack on Shitari and it caused him to explode a little.**

**Samurai Ha-Oh powered up it's Emperor Kyoryumaru.**

**"Samurai Ha-Oh! Stream of Destruction!" The Shinkengers called out as it unleashed the "Stream of Destruction" causing Shitari to light on fire and become ashes.**

**Meanwhile G12 was holding it's own against Yumeshi.**

**All the mechas gathered together.**

**"You are no more" Takeru called out.**

**"Let's go Speenix!" Said Sousuke as he got out Speenix's Engine Cast and placed his Engine Soul into it.**

**"Speenix!" Speenix called out as his eyes rolled around.**

**Speenix then flew out of G12.**

**"Can it gattai with Engine-Oh G12?" Hiroto asked.**

**"Engine-Oh G15?" Gunpei exclaimed.**

**"No and No, but check this out" Sousuke replied as he pointed at Speenix.**

**Speenix back end folded out into legs and opened it's beak, a target screen appeared as Speenix's head folded in half and the cannon barrel appeared out of it's beak as it landed in front of G12.**

**"Awesome!" Saki exclaimed.**

**"Not bad" Said Hiroto as he nodded his head.**

**"Ok guys we're ready!" Miu called out.**

**"Alright" Takeru replied as the Gekirangers all nodded.**

**GekiTouja and GekiToujaWolf used their finisher's against Yumeshi and it caused him to explode a little and back up.**

**SaiDaiOu used it's finisher and caused Yumeshi to get down on one knee.**

**"You can't win" Said Mako.**

**"Damn you all" Yumeshi replied.**

**"Let's go, Go-ongers, Gekirangers" Takeru called out as all the heroes nodded.**

**"It's over" Said Takeru as he had Samurai Ha-Oh once again power up it's Emperor Kyoryumaru.**

**Engine-Oh G12 inserted the Keline and Tyline heads into the openings on Speenix's transformed back and was ready to fire.**

**"Engine-Oh G12 Blast Mode! Tune Up! Go-On!" The Go-ongers called out.**

**"Samurai Ha-Oh! Stream of Destruction!" The Shinkengers called out as they unleashed their attack.**

**"G12 Blast Mode Grand Prix! Go-On!" The Go-ongers fired their Handle Blasters and Wing Boosters, a giant blast of orange energy came out of the Speenix Blaster.**

**The Blast Mode Grand Prix caused Yumeshi to explode several more times while the Furious Flaming Kyoryuu engulfed Yumeshi in it's flames causing him to turn into ashes.**

**"Gekiranger! Win!" The Gekirangers called out.**

**"Go-onger! Checker Flag!" The Go-ongers called out.**

**"Everyone a clap of victory!" Genta called out.**

**Everyone then did the signature Shinkenger victory clap.**

**"This brings this chapter to a close" Said Takeru and Mako.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Insomnia Pt.8**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A new evil threatens Takeru and Mako's existance**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger**

**This takes place after the heroes defeated Yumeshi and Shitari once and for all**

**All the heroes rejoiced as they finally defeated Yumeshi and Shitari once and for all. Everyone gathered at Takeru's mansion to celebrate. The Kurokos prepared a incredible celebration party for the heroes to enjoy, everyone enjoyed themselves and were having a good time.**

**Mako was feeding Takeru, Hiroto opened up some Sucre Hyper Cream Puddings for Saki, Gunpei and Hanto were fighting over who gets the last tempura, Renn helped the Kurokos cleaned up, Chiaki and Kotoha were laughing as they recorded all the facial expressions Takeru was making while Mako was feeding him on his Shodo Phone. Ryunnosuke was getting advice from Retsu to not seem so desperate when trying to get with the ladies, Jan fell asleep, Sousuke was going all out over the food until some of it got stuck in his throat and he was choking so Miu kept patting his back till he spat it out and laughed while Miu smiled and shook her head. Gou along with Natsume, Master Sha Fu, and Miki were all enjoying their meals, Ran was feeding Ken, Kaoru, Tanba, and Jii were all having good conversations with each other.**

**Eventually everyone fell asleep in the main room except for Takeru and Mako who were sitting out on the wooden dock looking into the night sky as Takeru had an arm around Mako's shoulder.**

**"We finally defeated Yumeshi and Shitari" Said Mako as she smiled and looked on at the stars.**

**"Yeah, a breath of fresh air" Takeru replied as he looked on at the stars as well.**

**"We can finally start getting ready for our wedding" Said Mako.**

**"There's plenty of time for that" Takeru replied as he smiled at her.**

**Mako smiled back.**

**"Yeah, and we'll always have each other" She said.**

**"Yeah" Takeru replied as he took out the scarf she made him and wrapped around them.**

**The couple continued to look at the stars and eventually fell asleep as Mako's head rested on Takeru's shoulders and Takeru's head rested on Mako's head.**

**It was finally daybreak and Takeru and Mako were still sleeping with each other's heads rested on each other.**

**Takeru was waking up, as he opened his eye lids he saw two people in front of him.**

**When he finally opened his eyes he saw Sousuke and Miu right in front of him looking at him with a funny smile on their faces.**

**Takeru was startled and fell back which also caused Mako to fall back and she hit her head on the floor.**

**"Ow!" Mako called out as that woke her up and she rubbed her head where she got hit.**

**"Sorry Mako!" Takeru replied as he looked to see if she was ok.**

**"That was fun!" Said Sousuke.**

**"We were wondering when you guys were gonna wake up" Said Miu as Takeru and Mako looked at each other blushing a little before looking back at Sousuke and Miu.**

**"So what's up?" Takeru asked.**

**"Well since with all these battles lately we thought you guys can relax a little before you guys have your wedding" Miu replied.**

**"What did you guys have in mind?" Mako asked as she stopped rubbing her head.**

**"Let's go to Machine World!" Sousuke and Miu exclaimed as they both raised their arms in the air.**

**"Hmmm, not a bad idea" Takeru replied.**

**"I'd like to go" Said Mako.**

**"The Gekirangers can't go as they have to go back to teaching Jyuken" Said Sousuke.**

**"I guess it will just be the Shinkengers and Go-ongers then" Said Takeru as he folded his arms.**

**Everyone smiled and nodded as the four heroes put a hand on top of each others hand before raising them up in the air.**

**Later that day the Go-ongers and Shinkengers bid the Gekirangers, Kaoru, and Tanba goodbye as they left.**

**Then the Go-ongers brought out their Engine Souls and Engine Casts to restore their Engine buddies to their original forms.**

**Everyone henshined and got on the Engines that corresponded to their respective ranger colour except for Takeru and Mako since Sousuke offered Takeru to ride in Speenix.**

**"I always wanted to drive one of these" Said Takeru as he sat down on the cockpit which was very much like Speedor's.**

**"This is going to be great" Mako replied as she sat down to the seat to the left of him as they're were 3 seats in the cockput that were all aligned.**

**"Let's go at Mach Speed!" Sousuke called out as he stepped on the gas pedal.**

**A dimensional portal opened up in the sky and all the Engines flew up and entered it as Jii and the Kurokos looked on as they waved goodbye.**

**In Machine World a dimensional portal opened up too as it corresponded to the one that opened up in Human World.**

**"Hmmm... so the Go-ongers have returned...and they brought the Shinkengers with them...?" a robot that looked much like Hiramekimedes said from a underground operation room.**

**"They're in for a surprise, I'm sure they'll be more than suprised" Said the mysterious robot as he brought out his evil laugh as he looked over the figure that was underneath a large white blanket. **

**"I Tensaimides will enjoy destroying the Shinkengers and Go-ongers with my new comrade" Said Tensaimides as the operation screen beside the covered up figure **

**had red coloured bars that kept going up.**

**The heroes have just landed on Machine World and were greeted by many different Engines.**

**Everyone gathered at very nice building as they all went to their rooms and unpacked their stuff.**

**"It's so nice here, it's like it's always night time" Said Mako as she was looking out the window viewing the scenery.**

**"Yeah, lot of bright lights too" Said Takeru as he put down his dufflebag and stood next to Mako as they looked on.**

**The next day all the heroes took part in a Machine World race where all the best Engines took part.**

**All the Go-ongers and their Engines were there while the Shinkengers and the Go-on Wings were standing on the sidelines watching.**

**"Ready? Bom!" Bomper called out as the traffic lights beside the road turned green.**

**All the Engines quickly raced down the road.**

**"Too bad this race is only for land Engines" Said Hiroto.**

**"Don't worry Ani, air-based Engines will take part in the race after this, it will be interesting to see if he can drive Speenix at Mach Speed" Miu replied as she smiled and giggled.**

**"Yeah" Hiroto replied as he smiled and folded his arms.**

**As the Shinkengers looked on a mysterious invisible figure approached Takeru from behind.**

**Takeru noticed this.**

**"I'll be right back" Takeru told his team.**

**Everyone nodded but Mako can't help what's up with Takeru.**

**Takeru kept walking until he approached and alley.**

**Takeru then stopped walking.**

**"Show yourself" Said Takeru as he henshined into Shinken Red.**

**"Ah, very sharp senses indeed for an Emperor" Said Tensaimides as the invisible figure revealed himself to be him.**

**"I don't have time for you" Said Takeru as he placed his Emperor Disk onto his Shinkenmaru.**

**"Actually you won't have any time at all" Tensaimides replied as several Uguts soliders appeared and held down Takeru.**

**"You're mine Shinken Red!" Tensaimides called out as more Uguts soldiers came and pulled off Takeru's helmet.**

**Tensaimides then approached Takeru and forced what seems to be a Gaiark like Engine Soul inside Takeru's mouth.**

**The Uguts then kept hitting Takeru until he swallowed the Gaiark Soul completely.**

**"I hope you will serve me to the fullest" Said Tensaimides.**

**Takeru's eyes started to glow red.**

**"Yes, Tensaimides" Takeru replied with a robotic version of his voice.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**FATE OF THE EMPEROR**


End file.
